Mercenaries/Session 33
20:00 <&Luffy> ((will be afk breifly a couple of times, currently have food in and I have to check on it.)) 20:01 <~abudhabi> GENTLEMEN. 20:01 <~abudhabi> Everyone here? 20:03 < Arthur> Maybe? 20:03 < Lucas> probably 20:04 <~abudhabi> Alright. Last time, you were landing to see if landing led you into a trap. 20:04 -!- Liam is now known as vittorio 20:05 <&vittorio> ((it totally is)) 20:05 <~abudhabi> What signs of trappiness are you looking for? 20:06 * Arthur is keeping an eye out for troops 20:06 * vittorio is watching the surface turrets for any sign of shooting 20:06 <~abudhabi> Roll EduSensors, both of you. 20:07 <~abudhabi> What kind of sensors do you have? 20:07 < Arthur> Basic military sensors 20:08 < Arthur> !2d6+3: EduSensors 20:08 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "EduSensors": (5+5)+3. Total: 13. 20:08 <~abudhabi> Arthur: You do not detect any obvious soldiers. 20:11 <~abudhabi> vittorio? 20:11 <&vittorio> !2d6-1 20:11 <+PainBot> vittorio rolled "2d6-1": (6+6)-1. Total: 11. 20:12 <~abudhabi> vittorio: You notice that they do have turrets. Four of them, in fact. They appear to have a missile bank, too. 20:14 <~abudhabi> So. You touch down? 20:14 < Arthur> Yup 20:15 <~abudhabi> Very well. 20:15 <~abudhabi> You have landed. What now? 20:15 * vittorio looks to arthur 20:17 < Arthur> "Now, let's arrange fuel, ask about maintenance and stay our toes." 20:17 < Arthur> *on our toes 20:17 <&vittorio> "Ok... so I'll go out and arrange fuel then?" 20:17 <~abudhabi> Anyone paying attention to sensors? 20:18 < Arthur> That would still be me. 20:18 < Arthur> "See if you can't arrange things without going away from the ship." 20:18 <&vittorio> "Ok, I'll see what I can do by comms" 20:19 <~abudhabi> Arthur: Oh, look. Looks like 20 men, in two squads, approaching the ship from opposite flanks. 20:19 <~abudhabi> In combat armour. 20:19 * vittorio is going to try to arrange refueling and maintenance by comms with the tower 20:19 < Arthur> "Oh look. Troops." 20:19 < Arthur> @Dogen, Luffy, you should be ready on the turrets.@ 20:20 <~abudhabi> @Dogen ready.@ 20:20 <&vittorio> "want me to try playing it cool or do we go crazy?" 20:21 < Arthur> "Now now, let's see if they'll be reasonable when we ask why they're sending troops at us." 20:21 <&Luffy> @ready@ 20:22 <&vittorio> "well then, you want to do this or should I?" 20:22 < Arthur> "I suppose I should." 20:23 * vittorio will ignore the comm then and get ready to lift off quickly if it comes to it 20:23 < Arthur> @Traffic control, we appear to have some people coming our way. Care to explain what they're up to?@ 20:24 <~abudhabi> TC: @Am soggy but sheep, she... are immounded... no fly. Soldier go een.@ 20:25 < Arthur> @I'm very sorry as well.@ 20:25 < Arthur> @Go hot, wipe the troops and move.@ 20:27 <~abudhabi> (Who is that order for?) 20:27 < Arthur> (The ship's crew of course) 20:28 <~abudhabi> Dogen: @Can't aim this low while on the ground!@ 20:29 < Lucas> @Maybe shoot some of the turrets?@ 20:29 < Arthur> "Vittorio, let's get us over the horizon." 20:30 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+2 20:30 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+2": (5+4)+2. Total: 11. 20:30 * vittorio punches it 20:32 <~abudhabi> vittorio: I presume that you want to go at 4g. How low are you going? 10m? 20m? 50m? 500m? A kilometer up? 20:32 <&vittorio> ((lets say as close to the ground as possible - its more fun that way)) 20:33 <~abudhabi> OK. 20:34 <~abudhabi> Right, the Empress Marava class (what you're flying) is rated for ~3400 kph in standard atmosphere (as there is here), before the hull is in any danger of melting. 20:36 <~abudhabi> You take off and basically gun the engine, but don't take off the limiters that prevent that thrust to be internally compensated. 20:36 <~abudhabi> Which direction are you going? There's the polar ocean south, inhabited regions east and west, and the polar desert north. 20:36 <&vittorio> ((polar ocean)) 20:37 <~abudhabi> Roll me Dex Pilot with a penalty equal to your Thrust. 20:39 <&vittorio> !2d6+5-4 : Weeeeee! 20:39 <+PainBot> vittorio rolled "Weeeeee!": (5+4)+5-4. Total: 10. 20:39 <~abudhabi> You zoom off, still accelerating, over the city attached to the starport. Roll again! 20:40 <&vittorio> !2d6+5-4 : Weeeeee! 20:40 <+PainBot> vittorio rolled "Weeeeee!": (2+6)+5-4. Total: 9. 20:42 <~abudhabi> You zoom off along the harbour, evading a container ship. That's been 30 seconds so far! Roll a third time! 20:42 <&vittorio> !2d6+5-4 : Weeeeee! 20:42 <+PainBot> vittorio rolled "Weeeeee!": (2+3)+5-4. Total: 6. 20:44 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6 20:44 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6": (3+5). Total: 8. 20:44 <~abudhabi> !roll 1d6 20:44 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1d6": (3). Total: 3. 20:44 <~abudhabi> !roll 1d6 20:44 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1d6": (6). Total: 6. 20:44 <~abudhabi> !roll 1d2: N, D 20:44 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "N, D": (2). Total: 2. 20:45 <~abudhabi> You, um, hit something. You don't know what it is, but it may as well have been a projectile, smacking into Dogen's turret at hypersonic speed (1 hit)! Roll that Dex+Pilot check to regain control! 20:46 <~abudhabi> Dogen: @Augh!@ 20:47 <&vittorio> !2d6+5-4 : Ahhhhhh! 20:47 <+PainBot> vittorio rolled "Ahhhhhh!": (3+2)+5-4. Total: 6. 20:47 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6 20:47 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6": (2+1). Total: 3. 20:47 < Arthur> "Bring us up a little, we're below the horizon." 20:49 <~abudhabi> You can't quite feel it in the compensated insides, but vittorio - and anyone else watching the sensors - is now aware that the ship has gone into a tumble! 20:49 <~abudhabi> What do? 20:50 <&vittorio> "Bugger" 20:50 <~abudhabi> Are you obeying the Captain's order? 20:50 * vittorio take it up a bit and try to bring her back under control, slow down to thrust 1 whilst I do it 20:52 <~abudhabi> Right, cutting thrust to 1. You've still got quite a bit of momentum, and now everyone in the crew feels it as the ship smacks into the waves, reverbrating across the hull. Roll DexPilot at -2. 20:52 <~abudhabi> Actually, wait. 20:52 <~abudhabi> Then at -4 still, if you just cut accell. 20:53 <&vittorio> !2d6+5-4 : Ahhhhhh? 20:53 <+PainBot> vittorio rolled "Ahhhhhh?": (3+5)+5-4. Total: 9. 20:53 <~abudhabi> vittorio manages to get you back up. How far up? 20:54 < Arthur> (Not too high, we still want to stay under the horizon after all) 20:55 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6: I should roll for water! 20:55 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "I should roll for water!": (2+5). Total: 7. 20:55 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6 20:55 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6": (3+2). Total: 5. 20:55 <~abudhabi> Your close encounter with the water causes a small fuel leak. (1 fuel hit.) 20:56 <~abudhabi> vittorio: How high? 20:57 <&vittorio> 50m high enough and low enough? 20:57 <~abudhabi> Sounds good to me. 20:57 <~abudhabi> Right! As you gain altitude, someone roll me EduSensors. 20:57 < Arthur> !2d6+3: That's my job! 20:57 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "That's my job!": (5+2)+3. Total: 10. 20:59 <~abudhabi> Arthur: Welp. Those are missiles! Ten of them. They're a lot faster than you are, too. 21:00 < Arthur> @Incoming missiles.@ 21:00 < Arthur> "Slow us down and get us underwater. I'll do my best to jam this wave." 21:00 * Arthur commences jamming. 21:00 * Lucas goes to check on that turret 21:01 * vittorio will attempt to crash dive the ship? 21:01 <~abudhabi> vittorio: If you do, roll DexPilot -3! 21:02 < Arthur> !2d6+4-2: Jamming missiles 21:02 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "Jamming missiles": (6+2)+4-2. Total: 10. 21:02 <~abudhabi> If you want to slow down first, that will take a combat turn. And these missiles are right on top of you, to say nothing of further salvos. 21:04 * vittorio will slow down to dive 21:04 < Arthur> !2d6+4-3: Jamming missiles 21:04 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "Jamming missiles": (5+4)+4-3. Total: 10. 21:04 < Arthur> !2d6+4-4: Jamming missiles 21:04 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "Jamming missiles": (5+3)+4-4. Total: 8. 21:04 < Arthur> !2d6+4-5: Jamming missiles 21:04 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "Jamming missiles": (6+3)+4-5. Total: 8. 21:04 < Arthur> !2d6+4-6: Jamming missiles 21:04 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "Jamming missiles": (1+2)+4-6. Total: 1. 21:05 <~abudhabi> Luffy! Want to shoot at missiles? 21:05 <&Luffy> yes 21:05 <&Luffy> ofcourse! 21:06 <~abudhabi> Roll it! 21:07 <&Luffy> !2d6+1+2: antimissiel! 21:07 <+PainBot> Luffy rolled "antimissiel!": (1+3)+1+2. Total: 7. 21:07 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6: This dang turret is damaged 21:07 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "This dang turret is damaged": (3+5). Total: 8. 21:07 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6-1 21:07 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6-1": (3+4)-1. Total: 6. 21:07 <~abudhabi> Five missiles survive! 21:08 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+3,5 21:08 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+3,5": (3+6)+3, (3+1)+3, (3+1)+3, (2+2)+3, (6+2)+3. Total: 12 7 7 7 11. 21:08 <~abudhabi> +4, -1, -1, -1, +3. 21:09 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6,2: 7+ 21:09 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "7+": (4+3), (4+5). Total: 7 9. 21:09 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6,3: 9+ 21:09 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "9+": (6+5), (5+5), (3+2). Total: 11 10 5. 21:11 <~abudhabi> !roll 1d6 21:11 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1d6": (1). Total: 1. 21:11 <~abudhabi> !roll 1d6+2 21:11 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1d6+2": (1)+2. Total: 3. 21:11 <~abudhabi> !roll 1d6+2 21:11 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1d6+2": (1)+2. Total: 3. 21:11 <~abudhabi> !roll 1d6+1 21:11 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1d6+1": (4)+1. Total: 5. 21:11 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6: Single hit 21:11 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Single hit": (2+2). Total: 4. 21:12 <~abudhabi> M-Drive hit! 21:12 <~abudhabi> You are reduced to 3g. 21:12 <~abudhabi> Right, next turn! You've slowed down! This allows the incoming next wave to catch you sooner, just as you're diving! 21:13 <~abudhabi> Want to jam, Arthur? 21:13 < Arthur> !2d6+4-2: Ewar 21:13 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "Ewar": (6+6)+4-2. Total: 14. 21:13 < Arthur> !2d6+4-3: Ewar 21:13 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "Ewar": (6+3)+4-3. Total: 10. 21:13 < Arthur> !2d6+4-4: Ewar 21:13 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "Ewar": (4+1)+4-4. Total: 5. 21:13 < Arthur> 2 missiles down 21:13 <~abudhabi> 8 missiles remaining. 21:13 <~abudhabi> Luffy? 21:14 <&Luffy> !2d6+1+2: antimissiel! 21:14 <+PainBot> Luffy rolled "antimissiel!": (2+3)+1+2. Total: 8. 21:14 <&Luffy> !2d6+1+2-1: antimissiel 21:14 <+PainBot> Luffy rolled "antimissiel": (1+3)+1+2-1. Total: 6. 21:14 < Lucas> !2d6+1+1:Repairing that turret 21:14 <+PainBot> Lucas rolled "Repairing that turret": (5+2)+1+1. Total: 9. 21:14 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+2: Dogen's a shootan 21:14 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Dogen's a shootan": (3+1)+2. Total: 6. 21:14 <~abudhabi> Failan. 21:15 <~abudhabi> 7 missiles. 21:15 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+3,7 21:15 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+3,7": (6+4)+3, (5+4)+3, (3+6)+3, (3+1)+3, (6+4)+3, (3+5)+3, (6+1)+3. Total: 13 12 12 7 13 11 10. 21:15 <~abudhabi> 7, 7, 7, 9, 7, 7, 7. 21:15 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6,6: 7+ 21:15 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "7+": (2+5), (4+3), (6+2), (6+6), (5+1), (2+3). Total: 7 7 8 12 6 5. 21:15 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6: 9+ 21:16 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "9+": (6+4). Total: 10. 21:16 <~abudhabi> !roll 1d6,2: the sevens 21:16 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "the sevens": (5), (6). Total: 5 6. 21:16 <~abudhabi> !roll 1d6+1: the eight 21:16 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "the eight": (2)+1. Total: 3. 21:17 <~abudhabi> !roll 1d6+5: the twelve 21:17 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "the twelve": (4)+5. Total: 9. 21:17 <~abudhabi> !roll 1d6+2: the ten 21:17 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "the ten": (3)+2. Total: 5. 21:18 <~abudhabi> OK, single, single, nothing, two singles, single. 21:18 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6,5: damage 21:18 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "damage": (3+3), (3+3), (6+6), (6+4), (4+5). Total: 6 6 12 10 9. 21:18 <~abudhabi> 3 hull hits, M-Drive, turret. 21:19 <~abudhabi> !roll 1d2: D, L 21:19 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "D, L": (2). Total: 2. 21:19 <~abudhabi> Luffy's turret gets bonked this time! 21:19 < Lucas> "Not another one!" 21:20 <~abudhabi> You go underwater, presumably safe from missiles. 21:20 <~abudhabi> You have some ocean water inside the living areas, but the hull has sealed itself. 21:22 <~abudhabi> Damage: 3 hull hits (sealed), M-Drive hit, turrets hit (one quickfixed), fuel hit. 21:22 <~abudhabi> What do? 21:22 < Lucas> Repair 21:24 < Arthur> @Right. What's our status?@ 21:25 < Lucas> @M-Drive damaged. Minor Fuelleak. Both turrets damaged. Holes in the hull.@ 21:26 < Lucas> @We're stable so far.@ 21:26 <&vittorio> @whats our eventual plan here?@ 21:26 < Arthur> @Right, start on repairs as much as you can from the inside. We'll find some place safe for you to do external repairs.@ 21:26 < Lucas> @Right.@ 21:26 <&vittorio> @Why did these people attack us? I thought we were supposedly at peace with the Zhodani?@ 21:26 < Arthur> @Now we find a place to hide the ship and we start a little guerrilla war.@ 21:28 < Arthur> @That was before they attempted to start a rebellion in the Tobia subsector.@ 21:28 < Lucas> ((What can I repair from the inside that isn't a quickfix?)) 21:30 <~abudhabi> M-Drive and turrets. The rest require a venture out. 21:30 <&vittorio> @Dogan - did Buzho expect this kind of thing from them?@ 21:31 < Lucas> Right. Starting Repair on the turrets. 21:31 <~abudhabi> Dogen looks at vittorio. @WHAT?! SPEAK UP!@ 21:31 < Lucas> !2d6+1+1: Repairing 21:31 <+PainBot> Lucas rolled "Repairing": (2+5)+1+1. Total: 9. 21:31 <~abudhabi> 0.8 tons parts used. 21:31 < Arthur> @Someone forgot to wear his hearing protection?@ 21:32 <~abudhabi> @WHAT?@ 21:32 < Lucas> !2d6+1+1: Repairing the other turret 21:32 <+PainBot> Lucas rolled "Repairing the other turret": (4+2)+1+1. Total: 8. 21:32 * vittorio writes my message on a piece of paper and shows it to dogan 21:34 <~abudhabi> Lucas: 1 ton used. You find something that looks like a bird leg in the smashed gears. 21:35 < Lucas> "Wonderful." 21:35 <~abudhabi> Dogen: @No, we did not!@ 21:35 < Lucas> !2d6+1+1: Repairing the M-Drive 21:35 <+PainBot> Lucas rolled "Repairing the M-Drive": (3+1)+1+1. Total: 6. 21:35 < Arthur> "Clearly not paranoid enough." 21:36 <~abudhabi> Fail. 21:36 < Lucas> !2d6+1+1: Still repairing the M-Drive 21:36 <+PainBot> Lucas rolled "Still repairing the M-Drive": (2+6)+1+1. Total: 10. 21:36 <~abudhabi> !roll 0.8+1+1+0.6 21:36 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "0.8+1+1+0.6": 0.8+1+1+0.6. Total: 3.4. 21:36 <~abudhabi> Tons used. 21:37 <~abudhabi> Now you've only the fuel leak and the hull hols. 21:37 <~abudhabi> +e 21:40 * Arthur pulls up a map and looks for places to hide the ship 21:41 <~abudhabi> Arthur: https://i.sli.mg/oqrGda.png 21:42 < Lucas> @Right. Guns and engines are back online. Everything else I need outside access for.@ 21:44 * Arthur picks a shallow area not too far from the starport, but far enough from any likely shipping lanes to evade detection. 21:45 <~abudhabi> You find such a place. 21:45 * Arthur relays the location to Vittorio. 21:46 * vittorio will take the ship there slowly (guessing still underwater?)) 21:46 < Arthur> @So at least two squads of Zhodani troops in combat armour. Probably around a hundred people or so on the starport itself.@ 21:46 < Arthur> (Yes) 21:48 <~abudhabi> vittorio: Yep. 21:53 <~abudhabi> At 'slowly', it'll take a day or two to get there. 21:54 <&vittorio> ((thats fine, i dont think we're in a hurry, unless I'm told otherwise)) 21:56 <~abudhabi> Roll EduSensors at -4. 21:56 <~abudhabi> Unless you have echolocation or similar. 21:57 < Arthur> !2d6+3-4: Unlikely. 21:57 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "Unlikely.": (6+2)+3-4. Total: 7. 21:58 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+3 21:58 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+3": (3+4)+3. Total: 10. 21:58 <~abudhabi> !roll 1d6+2 21:58 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1d6+2": (4)+2. Total: 6. 21:58 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6 21:58 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6": (3+5). Total: 8. 21:59 <~abudhabi> Something explodes off the port bow! Water rushes inside! 22:00 < Arthur> "What the hell was that?" 22:00 <~abudhabi> Dogen: @What was--@ 22:01 < Arthur> @Seal engineering.@ 22:01 * Lucas does so 22:01 < Arthur> "Put us on the bottom gently. We're going to need to make repairs and figure out what just happened." 22:02 * vittorio takes her down (depth to keel?) 22:02 * Lucas also seals cargo, just in case 22:03 <~abudhabi> vittorio: You've got something like 10m down to go. 20m of water above you. 22:04 <~abudhabi> Lucas: Roll Edu + Sensors / Mechanic. 22:04 < Lucas> !2d6+1+2: EduSensors 22:04 <+PainBot> Lucas rolled "EduSensors": (4+1)+1+2. Total: 8. 22:07 <~abudhabi> Lucas: Cargo bay is compromised, as are most of the corridors. Staterooms and bridge are OK. Common room is OK, too. One major problem you see, is how to get around without flooding more places. 22:07 <~abudhabi> Getting from engineering to the front of the ship (turrets, bridge, staterooms) would require flooding. 22:07 <~abudhabi> Same for entering the cargo bay. 22:08 <~abudhabi> vittorio starts putting the ship gently down. 22:09 < Lucas> "Damnit" 22:09 <~abudhabi> (I'm looking at http://blazing-trails.com/uploads/FarTrader.gif for floorplants.) 22:09 <~abudhabi> -t 22:09 < Arthur> @Lucas, can you get outside without flooding engineering?@ 22:11 < Lucas> @May be difficult.@ 22:14 < Arthur> @Is the port airlock okay?@ 22:14 < Lucas> ((Is it?)) 22:15 <~abudhabi> Lucas: Yes. Looks that way. 22:15 < Lucas> @From what I can tell yes.@ 22:15 < Arthur> @Good. We can get into the cargo hold from there to get the spare parts and outside the ship to start making repairs.@ 22:16 < Arthur> @See about improvising some echolocation gear. Might be useful if we need to scoot around underwater more.@ 22:16 * Arthur heads for the airlock to make some repairs. 22:17 * Lucas start fiddling with the sensors for underwater use 22:17 < Lucas> ((as much as i can do)) 22:17 <&vittorio> "I can help if you need it?" 22:18 <~abudhabi> Lucas: Roll Int + Engineer (electronics). 22:18 < Lucas> !2d6+2: IntEle 22:18 <+PainBot> Lucas rolled "IntEle": (5+6)+2. Total: 13. 22:18 < Arthur> "I'll grab Luffy. The battle dress will have better mobility underwater." 22:19 * Arthur grabs Luffy on his way. Battle dress with grav drive will be useful. 22:19 * Luffy follows 22:19 <&vittorio> "cool, cool... let me know if you need anything then" 22:20 * vittorio will offer dogan a drink of water on the bridge and sit chatting and watching the sensors 22:21 <~abudhabi> Dogen takes a drink of water, then takes a swig from a flask, and offers that to vittorio. 22:21 <~abudhabi> Dogen: "Man, this is getting pretty dark." 22:22 <~abudhabi> Right, so Arthur and Luffy are going EVA into the murky depths to effect some repairs. 22:23 < Arthur> !2d6+2: Effecting repairs. 22:23 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "Effecting repairs.": (4+1)+2. Total: 7. 22:24 <~abudhabi> Maybe Luffy can help?! 22:24 < Arthur> Maybe he can! 22:24 <&Luffy> !2d6-1-3: not a good repairman! 22:24 <+PainBot> Luffy rolled "not a good repairman!": (2+4)-1-3. Total: 2. 22:24 < Arthur> (Is that Int or Edu based?) 22:25 <~abudhabi> du. 22:25 <~abudhabi> +E 22:25 <~abudhabi> Arthur: What kind of knowledges do you have? 22:26 < Arthur> Physics, Chemistry, Electronics, Biology, Cybernetics, Genetics, Linguistics, Psychology, Sophontology, Planetology, Robotics, Xenology. 22:27 <~abudhabi> Lucas: Meanwhile, you start calibrating the sensors for underwater operation. There's actually quite little you can do without creating some specialized electronics, but as a stop-gap measure, you tune the sensors as close to sound detection as you can. 22:28 <~abudhabi> Arthur: Roll Edu + Chemistry at -4 or Edu + History at -2. 22:29 < Arthur> !2d6+1-4: EduChemistry 22:29 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "EduChemistry": (1+1)+1-4. Total: -1. 22:29 < Arthur> I think I loaded the wrong expert soft. 22:30 <~abudhabi> You wonder what might have dealt you this blow. Some kind of explosive marine animal, perhaps? You don't know. 22:30 <~abudhabi> Lucas: Anyway, Sensors are now just at -2. 22:30 < Arthur> (Something that I will fucking shoot if I see it!) 22:31 < Arthur> (No wait. I have physics, I know what a bad idea that is.) 22:31 < Arthur> (Something I will have the people with demolitions blow up at a safe distance) 22:32 < Arthur> !2d6+2: More repairs? 22:32 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "More repairs?": (3+3)+2. Total: 8. 22:32 <~abudhabi> Arthur: You weld the holes shut. Is this a quickfix or slowfix? 22:32 < Arthur> Slow fix 22:32 <~abudhabi> Right. Deduct 1 ton of parts. 22:34 <~abudhabi> You should probably head back in if you don't have extended life support. Do you? 22:35 * Arthur does not have extended life support, so goes back inside. 22:36 < Arthur> @That should be enough to fix the leak. Pump the water out?@ 22:36 < Lucas> Pumps? 22:37 <~abudhabi> You can pump it out through the life support system, just like air and fuel that leaked into compartments. 22:37 < Lucas> Starting to pump then. 22:40 <~abudhabi> The pumps do their work. Soon, the water is pumped out. 22:43 <&vittorio> "So, whats the plan now?" 22:44 <&vittorio> "where are we going to go? Are we trying to get off this rock or are we going to try and find out what the hell is going on - don't we need to get back to the war with the NEC?" 22:45 < Arthur> "We need to get back to the war with the NEC as soon as we can. For that that, we're going to need a way to deal with the nanites. If we can't beat those nanites, any fleet engagement is just going to result in the NEC's fleet getting bigger." 22:46 < Arthur> "So we need to find Junction two in the hopes that it'll have something we can use. The AI says this is the most likely location for Junction. Since the Zhodani are going to get in our way again, our first step here is to cripple them." 22:47 <&vittorio> "oh, well that sounds easy" 22:47 < Arthur> "Doesn't it always?" 22:47 <&vittorio> "back in time for tea and all that" 22:47 <&vittorio> "why is it that everywhere we go we end up shooting up government installations - is there something you need to tell us about your philosophical leanings Arthur?" 22:48 < Arthur> "We didn't see a ship at the starport, so either this is a long term position and they don't have a ship handy or their ship is off elsewhere." 22:51 <&vittorio> "so what do you want to do, they have a bit of a fortified position" 22:51 < Arthur> "It's pretty well defended from attack from above, but I suspect it won't be as well protected from the ground." 22:52 < Arthur> "So I'm hoping to start with some good ol' covert recon, followed by killing the local Zhodani leadership." 22:53 <&vittorio> "no, they just have two squads of combat armoured troops for that, obviously the five of us can take them easily" 22:53 < Arthur> "They have AT LEAST two squads of combat armoured troops. 22:54 < Arthur> "But those probably aren't in the same place all the time. They're stuck in a static position, so we can pick them off one group at a time." 22:54 < Arthur> "A squad of combat armoured Zhodani against Luffy in his battle dress? I'd given it even odds either way." 22:55 < Arthur> "Add the rest of us and the Speedle mark three and it's going to be a very brief and very unfair fight, followed by us running away very quickly before the Zhodani can organise a response." 22:57 < Arthur> "Ideally though, we knock out the couple of guys at the top and don't even engage their troops at all." 22:57 < Arthur> "If I recall, individual initiative is not exactly a strong point of the Zhodani." 23:02 <&vittorio> "Well, we do have an expert on this I guess, Dogan - how do you guys run covert ops against the Zhodani" 23:02 <~abudhabi> "With great difficulty." 23:02 < Arthur> "Yes, but you're trying to blend into the Zhodani population. We don't need to do that here." 23:03 <~abudhabi> "This very probably isn't a fully assimilated population." 23:04 <~abudhabi> "The locals are very probably mostly not psionic outside of a few favored individuals at the very top." 23:06 <&vittorio> "so we could try to infiltrate?" 23:07 < Arthur> "We've got suits with cloaking tech. If we avoid crowds, we can likely go unnoticed entirely." 23:09 <&vittorio> "Right, but if the locals are more used to thinking for themselves then are we in more trouble than you thought? Are they going to be local auxiliaries or Zhodani troops we're dealing with?" 23:10 <~abudhabi> "Your guess is as good as mine. Each case is different, and we don't have much information on this, because it's a backwater." 23:11 < Arthur> "If they are locals, that could make things better or worse. They're likely to better at thinking for themselves, but they might also take an opportunity to rise up against their current masters if something were to upset things enough." 23:12 < Arthur> "Either way, even if they're locals and used to operating on their own regularly, taking the top off their chain of command will disorganise them, at least for a while." 23:17 <~abudhabi> "You're in charge here." 23:17 < Arthur> (How far from the shore are we?) 23:18 <~abudhabi> 30 km or so. 23:18 <~abudhabi> (Probably too far to walk. :V) 23:18 < Arthur> "Can you get us within a kilometer or two of the shore without further incidents? 23:19 * Arthur checks the scanners again 23:19 < Arthur> !2d6+3-2: EduSensors 23:19 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "EduSensors": (3+3)+3-2. Total: 7. 23:19 <~abudhabi> Arthur: Looks clear. These new settings are funky. Sensor ghosts *everywhere* due to the extremely fine setting. 23:19 <&vittorio> "That depends on if there are any more mines in our path - the fact they mined the oceans here is strange to be honest, what are they protecting and what from?" 23:20 < Arthur> @Lukas, what did you do with the sensors?@ 23:20 < Lucas> "Can't help it. These sensors weren't exactly made for underwater use." 23:21 < Lucas> @Refitted them for sound detection. Best I can do in these circumstances.@ 23:21 < Lucas> @Should get us better underwater performance.@ 23:21 < Arthur> @Well, give me a hand keeping an eye out for any more surprises.@ 23:21 <&vittorio> "If these are mines then rigging them to detect metals might be a good idea" 23:22 <&vittorio> "and again, why are there mines here? We're not about to stumble on some secret facility or something are we?" 23:22 < Lucas> @Sure.@ 23:22 < Arthur> "Maybe this is where the Zhodani hid their starship?" 23:23 < Lucas> !2d6+1+2-2: EduSensors- Trying them out 23:23 <+PainBot> Lucas rolled "EduSensors- Trying them out": (6+5)+1+2-2. Total: 12. 23:23 <~abudhabi> Lucas: You detect something metallic in the distance. Thankfully, it seems stationary and much farther above. 23:24 < Lucas> Direction? 23:24 <~abudhabi> Up and west. 23:25 <~abudhabi> If you wanted, you could evade it easily. 23:25 <~abudhabi> (Land is mostly north.) 23:27 < Lucas> Can I make out a size? Comparatively? 23:28 <~abudhabi> Not really. Sensor quality is very poor. You could try taking a look from a different angle and comparing results. 23:28 <~abudhabi> You'd have to move. 23:29 < Lucas> @Okay, I took a look and there is an irregularity to the west and a bit higher than us. Something metallic. Cant tell the size though.@ 23:30 <~abudhabi> Arthur: Maybe it's one of those exploding animals?! 23:30 < Arthur> @Is it on the surface? Let's see if we can't get a better idea of the size without getting too close.@ 23:31 <~abudhabi> Nope, nowhere near the surface. 23:31 < Lucas> @Nope, not high enough for that. Submerged like us, but higher up.@ 23:32 < Lucas> @For a size estimate we'd have to move around to get a new reading.@ 23:33 < Arthur> @Well, we're moving anyways, so let's go.@ 23:34 <&vittorio> @ok, taking us away, lets see if we can't work out what that thing is too then@ 23:34 * vittorio starts going where Arthur wants us to go 23:35 <~abudhabi> North? 23:35 < Arthur> Yes. 23:35 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+3,2 23:35 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+3,2": (2+5)+3, (4+2)+3. Total: 10 9. 23:36 <~abudhabi> !roll 1d6+2: 569 makes the contact and lead them 23:36 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "569 makes the contact and lead them": (2)+2. Total: 4. 23:36 <~abudhabi> !roll 1d6+1: U-94 scores a kill in the dark. 23:36 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "U-94 scores a kill in the dark.": (1)+1. Total: 2. 23:37 <~abudhabi> All: Your hull receives two more hits, shaking the craft, but not breaching the hull! 23:37 <~abudhabi> Anyone want to roll sensors? 23:37 < Arthur> !2d6+3-2: SensorsEdu 23:37 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "SensorsEdu": (3+1)+3-2. Total: 5. 23:37 < Lucas> !2d6+1+2-2: WHat the hell is happening? 23:37 <+PainBot> Lucas rolled "WHat the hell is happening?": (2+5)+1+2-2. Total: 8. 23:38 * Arthur is not having a good idea, but starting to suspect that it's not mines or exploding sea creatures but a hostile submarine 23:38 <~abudhabi> Lucas: You *think* that thing moved. It's something fairly large, like submerged Launch-type smallcraft. 23:38 <&vittorio> "No idea, it seems to hit us when we move?" 23:39 < Arthur> "Might be using echo location. We're not exactly stealthy on the move." 23:39 <~abudhabi> Are you guys continuing to move? 23:39 < Arthur> @Lucas, how far was that object you spotted?@ 23:40 <~abudhabi> Lucas: 500-1000m. 23:41 < Lucas> @Somewhere between one-half and one kilometers. I'm getting a rough reading on the size, looks like submerged smallcraft.@ 23:42 < Lucas> @Probably active.@ 23:42 < Arthur> @Think you can get Luffy close enough to do something rude?@ 23:42 < Arthur> "Vittorio, put us on the bottom again. Real slow and gentle." 23:42 * vittorio moves so slowly 23:43 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+3,2 23:43 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+3,2": (2+1)+3, (4+4)+3. Total: 6 11. 23:43 <~abudhabi> !roll 1d6+3 23:43 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1d6+3": (2)+3. Total: 5. 23:44 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6 23:44 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6": (6+2). Total: 8. 23:44 <~abudhabi> You sense an explosion off the starboard bow - missed you! Then something explodes above you, breaching into the cargo bay again! 23:44 <~abudhabi> (1 hull hit.) 23:44 < Lucas> "We just fixed that!" 23:45 < Arthur> "Definitely targetting off sound." 23:45 < Lucas> @Captain. Do *something*!@ 23:46 < Arthur> @We're putting us on the bottom and going out to do something.@ 23:46 <~abudhabi> But that'll be next week.